bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush Wiki talk:Administrator’s Noticeboard
To report a problem, please leave a message. Admins will reply ASAP. Make sure you sign your name BLOCK NICK FOLEY BLOCK NICK FOLEY -- 01:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) We will try to block all of his accounts. --Say anything you want I'll turn the music up. 01:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Big Time Elevate Big Time Elevate What about Big Time Elevate? --Say anything you want I'll turn the music up. 22:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Why am I here? Did i do something wrong? Maybe I'm a bad boy now XD ''Dream Big! and "Find your passion and run with it; anything is possible!" '' 00:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) xD Carlos --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 00:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki activity The wiki activity page is not auto refreshing like it used to. Can u fix it? -- 16:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) It is fixed now. Say anything you want I'll turn the music up. 02:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Help! Help! Someone named Himne6788 gave me a chatban and I'm never on that chat! Help! 20:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Where? What wiki? --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry that user is blocked forever and he did it to me too. You are not banned from chat at all. --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 23:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Guru Help! I was trying to fix an issue on the guru gallery page and it got messed up. Can an admin fix it? Please don't block me. -- 00:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 01:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) A user is adding too many categories This user:http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LegendaryNinja us adding way too many categories please block him. -- 15:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) He is an admin and he has the right to add categories. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Please warn/block callmecarlosmaybe callmecarlosmaybe is being mean to me and keeps saying i'm a fan not a rusher. please can i report her? Future mrs.kogan 17:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC)koganFuture mrs.kogan 17:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I will give her a warning. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I gave her a warning: http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Callmecarlosmaybe Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 17:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) She is now blocked for 1 week for removing that warning. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 04:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Spam on a page This user:http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/User:THEWIKIGI spamed on this page: http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Gustavo%27s_Mansion#comm-15825 Please remove it and give them a warning -- 15:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Auto refresh The auto refresh is not working. Please fix it. -- 15:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Is it working now? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 15:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes! -- 15:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Annon An anon wrote VERY...disturbing stuff on the Katie Knight page. http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Katie_Knight?diff=prev&oldid=35514 I would love to be a star and So we love you. ♥16:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to block them? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:44, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but I need to check if it's my address, cuz they said they used a proxy and they used my ip. I would love to be a star and So we love you. ♥16:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can block. I would love to be a star and So we love you. ♥ 16:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I blocked that ip address for a year. It was used by Nick Foley. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 16:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC) KBed I'm kbed from the chat..please unkb me. I would love to be a star and So we love you. ♥ 19:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You can come on chat now. Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 19:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) A question from Sibunasenkhara Hey, could you edit my name (Sibunasenkhara) to my renamed name (BatPeddieSeddieSibuna), or should I wait til my block is over? ~Sibunasenkhara I am not sure what you mean. 18:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It was when I was going through the re-name phase.... nvm about it. I am a Bat shipper! Stand in therain 22:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Noticeboard Hi! How do you get an admin noticeboard on a wiki? I would love to be a star and So we love you. ♥ 19:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Copy the name of this one and then make the changes you need to. 20:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Smart wiki contributor. I would love to be a star and So we love you. ♥ 21:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What the annon said is right. Did you get it to work? 21:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam There is spam on the Jendall page. Please Remove it, thx. 06:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 19:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Troll Ban this troll: http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.139.42.143 19:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) they are blocked for 2 weeks. I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 19:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Request for Block from BatPeddieSeddieSibuna There was a user on the HOABE Wiki by the name of HouseofAnubis99. He is a big troll, and I want to block him. BTW, I wouldv'e asked Bat Forever if we should block him, but he wasn't on, and we should discuss the block first.Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 00:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Only if they troll here. I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 01:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) K. Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 01:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Now we should block FabianBryce(Fabian2), because he was really mean to me. Should we block him here, because in the rules it says that you can't be mean to one user on another wiki, I think. So should we block him? Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 12:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) You can block him. I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 13:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) KK Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 14:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) How long? --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 14:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I blocked him for a month. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 14:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you leave him a message saying why he is blocked? I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 21:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) No...I should probably do that XD --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 21:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Left a message. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 21:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I talked to him and he doesn't know why he's blocked, even when I was explaining why he was blocked to him clearly. He was saying, "Whatev." about the reason for his block. Should we block him longer because of this? --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 00:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Your choice, just remember to edit your message and say how long he is blocked for. Also you need to leave this user a message saying why they are blocked too. --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 01:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) With both --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 01:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I blocked Fabian for 6 months now because he wasn't learning from his block, was mean to me, and really mean to Z. I bet he thought he could just get away with it all. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 12:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Fabian says he doesn't care here: http://houseofanubisbybryce.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4113 Should we block him for longer? --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 20:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, once his account is disabled then you can block him forever. --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 20:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) KK --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 20:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, I couldn't block him. If you can, and have the chance, block him for 1 year. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 20:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 20:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Seddiefan24-7 This user has requested to be moderator or administrator here. I think she should be mod, but not admin. But you can decide. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 20:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Can she be on chat everyday? I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 20:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) idk. You'll have to ask her. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 20:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Windows down thus wikia contributor inserted false info on the Windows Down page. 18:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) If you want, you can fix it. --Normal's boring. GO BAT!!!!!!!!!!!! We can't ALL come and go by A BUBBLE! 18:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it, I want u to give them a warning. 19:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC)